thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aylona Green
Aylona Green is a female tribute from District 2, created by YourFavoriteSalmon. Please do not use her without permission, or an admin will be contacted. Her info! Name: Aylona Green Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 15 Weapon: Bare hands, Spear Appearance: Aylona is an exotic looking girl, with her hair in a eblow length style, and it is a very bright color of green. Her eyes match her hair color, sharing the same exotic green. She has a build similar to Clove, but this can easily make opponents misjudge her. ''' '''Strengths/skills: She is very skilled with her hands and spear, as her nimbless makes her good at dodging and making quicks strikes. As mentioned, her small build makes her nimble, meaning she can dodge frequently and is faster when swimming or running. Her final strength is her smarts. Unlike the normal brutes coming from District 2, she knows how to solve puzzles, navigate traps, and do other things brain smarts can do. Because of this, she can target an opponents weak points. Weakness(es): With her many strengths, comes her weaknesses. First of all, she cannot climb anything, whether it be a wall or a tree. She will fall time after time if attempting to climb, and this can lead to her demise to something she cannot escape. She is also very loud, meaning she cannot hide or use the element of surprise against her enemies, basically meaning she'll have to fight face to face a lot (even though she probably do it well too.). Her final weakness, is her fear of dying. If she thinks she's going to die from a major wound, she'll start to hyperventilate and make patching her up near impossible. This can be a problem when trying to disinfect the wound and bandage it, probably leading to her demise to major wounds. Personality: She is not like most careers, instead only killing if absouletly needed, like if an ally is in danger or the tribute is attacking her. She'll be friendly to her allies while trying to intimidate her enemies. She is also very fond of brain games, often using sudoku and wordsearches to pass the time. She also loves to write, normally in a journal, which is her tribute token. Backstory/History: Aylona always didn't have exotic green hair. She used to be the average girl from 2, with black hair and brown eyes. She trained at a career academy, and made friends with other District 2 tributes. She often played brain games to pass the time, and record many events in her journal. She helped her dad raise two other kids, as he didn't have enough time to raise them, ever since Aylona's mom passed away years before. But, life for Aylona became a bit more bizarre on her 14th birthday. Some District 2 workers were walking around, and told her about a hair place. Aylona, wishing to get gel, went there. She walked around, and accidentally entered into the back room, where the dye was kept. In big buckets, many colors of dye astounded Aylona, so she browsed each one. She couldn't get a good look at one of the buckets, and fell in it. Aylona panicked, opening her eyes and swimming to the surface of the dye. "HELP!" she screamed pounding on the metal buckets. When the employees of the hair place got her out, and washed her down. Aylona looked in the mirror after the wash down, and saw that her hair and eyes were permamently green. A year later, she was reaped. Interview Angle: She'll talk about how her life wasn't always exotic, and she used to be ordinary. Bloodbath Strategy: Aylona will run for a spear, and stay near her careers so other tributes don't attack her. She'll use her bare hands if someone attacks her before she has her spear, trying to dodge their attacks and make fast strikes. ''' '''Games Strategy: She'll stick with the careers, until they soon die out. She'll leave them when there are only 6 tributes left. While alone, she will take a defensive stance, setting up a base and attempt to wait out the games. Token: Her journal Height: 5"4 ' ' Fears: Dying Alliance: Careers Trivia Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Reaped